


A new record

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer
Summary: Yeah





	A new record

Two full blown panic attacks in one day, a new record for me. Also I lied and I know it was for the best but at the same time I feel kind of bad. Also my throat hurts so much. Anyway, anyone who is reading this I want you to know you are going to be ok, just take everything a day at a time.


End file.
